Morrowind: Legend of Norfold
by Leth
Summary: [Morrowind] Why be a prince when you can be pirate?
1. Default Chapter

Long ago, in the Nordic fiefdoms of the eldest ages, there was an old kingdom. The castle was an old castle and the land it protected would soon be forgotten by the long process in which history erases those segments that it considers irrelevant. Few legends still exists, but there is one that remarks on the mystic shroud surrounding a boy.

One day, the boy wondered through the library (one of few benefits of an old castle) and found a magic, dusty scroll. He read the scroll, which soon after disappeared and the words were quick to erase from memory. At first, the monster looked around for its summon, but finding none except a small boy the monster turned around and spoke in its powerful voice, "What! What do YOU want?"

The boy was quick to answer, "I want to be a pirate!"

The daedra laughed. It laughed so hard that the castle shook. Several servants appeared, at which point the daedra used his large claws to wipe the surprised off old Tamriel. "Now why might I grant a thing like that? Do it yourself, little man, or be happy with what you got!"

"Because I hate being a prince!"

"I see," marked the daedra, "and you are tired of all this predestined royalty nonsense?"

The boy nodded.

"Well," the monster smiled, he quickly disappeared and reappeared after confirming with all the other devious entities in oblivion. "First, you have to show you're worthy of being a prince."

"Why???"

Seeing that there was plenty of potential within the boy, (according to legend, for every renowned hero there was a divinity guiding it) the daedra was quick to claim the boy his. 

"As the rules goes, only those who wish to lower themselves much first prove they are worthy of their own status."

"Who made that rule?"

"I did." Said the daedra.

And so the boy, obviously dumfounded but whose motivation altered not even the slightest bit, dug into his studies like never before. He studied the benevolent arts of alchemy, states craft and politics, proper royal manners, even dancing techniques that occasionally a prince was required of. And after tedious thousands of royal balls and princess well laddened with delicate silk dresses, and after so-so many dignified conversations with other future heirs of many other thrones, the daedra reappeared to confront the prince, "Now, do you still want to be a pirate?"

"Yes!"

"Very well," the daedra said. Soon after it disappeared leaving the prince, once again, dumfounded. (The daedra had made a bet with all the other daedra.)

But soon a lightning bolt struck. It hit the boy, suddenly the boy was filled with such havoc wrecking spirit that he immediately went off to attend a royal ball.

While speaking to a foreign minister, the prince sudden acted as if he lapsed in judgment. He punched the minister in the nose whereas the minister fumbled about, spilling much undesired soup on many honorary guests. 

Then, with all the joyous knowledge of mannerisms, he wrapped his arms around the wait of a princess, spinning her dress it such a manner that it came off! 

The king spoke, "Why child!"

But it was no use, for someone had summoned twelve – a dozen skeletons. One tied a rope around the king's mouth, the others went about to wreck havoc among the guards and dignitaries. 

The prince stood up and pronounced, "Well! Please excuse me good sirs! For I am done!"

Next he shoved the dazzled princess into an awaiting skeleton, and was off!


	2. Chapter 2

The boy's name was Tamriellen. He gave himself that name when he finally became a pirate. He did not become a pirate overnight. In fact, we can trace his path from a deck sweep, to a javelin thrower on a whaling boat, to skipper, and eventually to captain. At that point, he spoke to his men. They became ambitious, their sense of ethics were lost, soon he had them tight in his grasp. "Tamriellen," they chanted, "lead us to where the gold is!"

To this day, we do not know the exact location of Tamriellen's travels. Some old legends say he traveled across the Illiac Bay when it was being founded. Other legends say that, millennia later, he was there when the first Septim was crowned. Still, other legends say he traveled away from Tamriel to a place where no one has visited.

As for his acts pertaining to piracy, let's assume that he did become a pirate and that he did plunder many merchant vessels and slay men. Legend has it that when he passed by a merchant fleet made to finally capture the dreaded "scourge of Tamriel", that he somehow cast a invisibility spell over his entire ship (or had an especially powerful daedra do it for him) and passed through the entire fleet! Next, they say that after passing this massed fleet, he invaded Illiac Bay and wooed the princess Gythinel.

Legend has it later that was the beginning of a long friendship, for they eventually became friends, and then lovers. After years of plundering, it is said that the princess had eventually satiated his wondering spirit. Soon after, the tales of Tamriellen stop. At this point, bards often sing their love songs.

It can be inferred that Tamriellen, after a long period of wondering, eventually settled down in some far away land and began a family with his lovely wife.

The End


End file.
